Big Sister
by seabelangermly
Summary: When Morrissa comes home to find Crona "kidnapped", she will go find him, but can she handle being an outcast in the DWMA? Male!Crona and KidXOC later
1. The SuperChoppy Backstory

**Hey guys, I'm not dead! Sorry, Track season + Drama club + Partially dislocated kneecap + Final testing + Vocal lessons + Tumbling = I haven't uploaded anything ALL SPRING. I'm still writing, and I have a lot to type. I started with this because I figured you all needed another fic than Hetalia. I have a few Soul Eater, a few Hetalia, and a Black Butler fic waiting to be typed, but I'm going to have a busy summer. I have track camp, weight training, a weeklong state-wide roller coaster tour, RESPECT THE LAW camp, Vocal lessons, and Tumbling. Woop-de-frickin-do... Well, anyways, don't get mad if I don't upload things often...**

**I don't own anything excepy my OC.**

* * *

"Go on Crona, kill it." Medusa pointed to the dragon, then glared at the small shivering boy.

"I…I…" He stuttered, stepping back.

"Fine then." She led him away to the back room. Then she came back and looked at the dark haired girl, nodding her head to music that was coming through a pair of headphones. Her lips mouthed each word, but she stayed there silently. "Morrissa, your turn." She hit 'pause' on her CD player and slid her headphones off. With a flick of her wrist, the small monster disintegrated to nothing.

"Good." Medusa smiled. "You get dinner tonight."

"And Crona?" She asked, eyeing her mother with a challenge.

"You did as you were told. He didn't." She patted her daughter on the shoulder. "If he were good like you, he could eat."

* * *

That night, Morrissa tiptoed down the hallway to her brother's room. She opened the door, mentally cursing herself as it squeaked.

"W-Who's there?" Crona asked, straining to see in the dark room.

Ragnarok flicked him in the ear. "What if it's Medusa? You should have pretended to be asleep!"

"It's me." Morrissa replied.

Crona switched on his bedside table lamp. Morrissa held out a sandwich. "Dinner?"

Ragnarok laughed and popped it in his mouth. "This is why we love you…" He joked.

Crona shook his head. "You have to eat too."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"But-"

"Goodnight, Crona. I'll see you in the morning." Morrissa kissed his brother on the forehead and left. Her stomach rumbled in the dark. She was hungry.

* * *

"Goodbye, Crona." Morrissa hugged her brother for the last time. Sharpie-marker doodles climbed her arms.

"Morrissa, don't go. I can't deal with being alone with Mother." A single tear dripped off the 10-year-old's cheek.

She gripped her brother's shoulders firmly and stared into his eyes. "You can do it, Crona. Please be strong."

Instead of agreeing, Crona pushed his sister's long black curls behind her shoulder and touched her arm. "Why are you so thin?"

Ragnarok bonked him on the head with his fist. "She gives us her food, stupid." He smiled and licked his lips. "Yummy!"

Crona looked at her. "But you're still eating too, right?"

"Don't worry about me Crona. I'll only be gone for a month or so. I'm sorry."

Medusa took Morrissa's hand. "Now, this job is very important."

* * *

Morrissa slammed the front door behind her. "I'm home!"

Medusa was in the kitchen, reading a paper. Morrissa dropped a brown canvas bag on the table in front of her. "You actually found it?" The woman asked, pulling out a cracked leather notebook.

"What happened to it taking a month?" Morrissa countered.

Medusa shrugged, uncaring. "You were gone for how long?" She set the book down.

"Four years. What has Crona thought?" Morrissa was getting angry, raising her voice at her mother for the first time in her life.

"He's gone, Morrissa." Medusa replied, cold and unfeeling.

Morrissa stood there for a moment, taking in what she'd just heard. Medusa explained to her what happened: She'd used Crona as a defense when she'd tried to use black blood on the kishin. "You let the meisters kidnap him? How could you? They'll kill him!"

"Then go get him back. I know you're more than capable of it." Medusa smiled evilly.

"You monster! I'm going to find him, but I'll never bring him back, because I hate you!" Morrissa grabbed the book she brought back and hurled it into the fireplace. Satisfied for the moment, she ran out the front door, never turning back. "I'll find you, Crona. I promise." She whispered.

**PS. Sorry for the choppy writing, but I wanted you to have a background on her before I got into an actual plotline.**


	2. And Now The Actual Story Begins!

**I'm done with the super choppy backstory! Yay! Thanks for reading etc. etc. etc.**

* * *

Morrissa strode down another alley, completely lost. She'd never even seen a picture of Death City, and now she was somewhere in the middle of it. It had been a week's travel, and she didn't feel any closer than when she'd fist left. What was she thinking? That there would be a big sign that said "Morrissa: Here's your brother!"? No.

Suddenly, three people sprung out of no where, all about her age. Her eyes widened at the flash of pink hair. She almost called to him, but didn't. What if he was brainwashed or something? And would he even remember her? A white-haired boy turned into a scythe and fell into his partner's hands. "It's weird," The girl said. "That a witch would walk around Death City without using Soul Protect." Then her eyes flashed and she just stared with a confused look. "Wait, your soul-"

"Leave me be." She kept her voice even, eyes locked on the girl. "I was just looking for my brother."

Crona tilted his head. "Morrissa?" Morrissa nodded.

He turned to the girl. "Maka, this is my sister."

* * *

Morrissa yanked a comb through her hair, though it already looked fine. She didn't know what else to do. She was supposed to start school at the DWMA today, but she wouldn't go. They could keep her in a jail-cell like room forever, but she wasn't going to school.

Her door swung open, and Crona entered, followed by Maka. "May I help you?" Morrissa asked.

"I'm Maka." The girl said, smiling and extending her hand. Morrissa ignored it. "Sorry about how I acted when I found you. I thought you were a witch." Morrissa sighed.

"We're going to show you around before class." Maka continued, unfazed by her unwillingness.

"I don't need you to-" She looked over at Crona, who was silently pleading with her to just go with it. "Fine."

Maka led her down hallway after hallway, talking like a know-it-all. Morrissa ignored her, starting a conversation with Crona instead. "Do you like it here?" She asked.

"It's alright." He responded. "But I always worried about you."

"Well, don't. I can take care of myself. You know that." She smiled reassuringly.

"Maka asked about you in the meeting." He replied.

"What meeting?"

"There was a meeting to see if you were allowed to go to school here." He explained. "I went because I know more about you, and I wanted to make sure you didn't have to leave.

"Who else was there?" Morrissa asked.

"Maka, Soul, Lord Death, all the teachers…" He counted on his fingers.

"Who's Soul?" Morrissa asked.

"Maka's partner."

Maka turned around, apparently listening. "Don't forget Kid, Liz, and Patti."

"I don't know who those people are." Morrissa replied.

"Kid is Lord Death's son, and Liz and Patty are his weapons."

A boy with spiky blue hair ran up to them. "Maka, Lord Death wants to meet the new girl right now." He yelled. "Where is she?"

Morrissa raised her eyebrows. "Right in front of you."

"Oops!" He flashed a smile. "Looks like how big I am got in the way of you!" Then he ran down the hallway past them.

"That's Blackstar." Maka sighed. "He's loud and obnoxious."

"I can tell." Morrissa grinned.

"Well, let's get you to Lord Death." Maka grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the hall.

"C-could you let g-go of my wrist? " Morrissa asked. Maka ignored her, talking to Crona instead. "M-Maka? Excuse me?" She asked Maka turned around.

"What?" She asked.

"Would you p-please let g-go of me?" Morrissa asked again. "You're really strong."

Maka dropped the older girl's arm. "Sorry, and thanks." She smiled, wiggling her fingers. "It's because I fight with a scythe, I guess."

"I've seen him." Morrissa replied.

"Here's the Death Room." Maka shoved her through the door, slamming it behind her. Morrissa looked around. _Are there clouds floating in here? _She wondered. A tall man-like shape popped up.

"Hi. How 'ya doing?" He asked in what Morrissa found a hilarious tone of voice. She dug her fingernails into her forearm to keep from laughing_. "Lord Death is a joke." _Her mother used to say. "_He looks like a cartoon character," _

"Fine, sir," She replied respectfully. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did." He responded happily. "You are unlike anyone we've ever encountered before in the school's history. You are half-witch, and half-weapon. Do you know your parentage?"

"No. I was adopted. I didn't even know I was half-weapon until about a month ago." She said, shifting her weight uncomfortably.

"I'd love to see you fight someone." He joked, or at least Morrissa thought he was joking. "Well, it's almost class time, so I'll have Kid show you where your first class is. What teacher?"

Morrissa pulled a folded paper out of her dress pocket. "Stein." She replied.

"Oh goody, that's his too." Lord Death exclaimed. As if on cue, a boy with black-and-white striped hair. "Here he is now." He turned to his son. "Here's the new student, Morrissa. She's in your class. Will you show her where it is?"

"Of course, father." The boy agreed. "Come on then." He motioned to Morrissa, who followed him out of the room.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, before the boy spoke. "Did you know…" He paused. "That you are almost symmetrical?"

_Is that supposed to be a compliment? _Morrissa wondered. "Thanks…I think."

"Being symmetrical is a good thing." He clarified. "And if you pulled your hair behind your ears on both sides, then I'm pretty sure you would be symmetrical."

"If you care about symmetry so much, what's with the stripes on your head?" She asked curiously.

He stopped in his tracks and touched his hair. "You're right. I'm just asymmetrical garbage!" He curled into a corner of the hallway. _Is this guy for real?_

Two girls came running down the hallway. "Kid, what happened?" One of them asked.

"I'm so asymmetrical!" He cried.

"Kid, you're the most symmetrical person I know." The girl said. The other one just patted him on the shoulder.

"No, I'm not! Look at my hair! Look at the stripes!" He wailed.

The girl sighed. "Okay Patti, your turn."

The younger-looking girl nodded and knelt down next to Kid. "Get your ass moving, damn you." She mumbled.

Kid shot up. "I'll be fine." He decided.

"Hey." Morrissa said to the girls. "I'm sorry about what I said to him. I didn't mean to scare him."

"It's fine." One of the girls stuck out her hand. "I'm Liz." She gestured to the other girl. "This is my sister, Patti."

"Hello." Morrissa replied, refusing to shake the girl's hand. "Uh, Kid was supposed to show me to my first class. Stein's?"

"We're in that class too!" Patti yelled, grabbing her wrist. "Let's go!"

The three of them arrived in a classroom, where almost everyone was sitting. "P-Patti? Will you p-please let go of me?" She asked. Patti ignored her.

"You can sit between me and Kid!" She pulled Morrissa up the stairs and pointed to a seat. "Here."

"Great, now p-please let go." Morrissa tugged her wrist free.

"Right." Patti dropped her wrist and sat down. She talked about Stein, and the class, and whatever else. Morrissa wasn't listening. She pulled a bottle of hand sanitizer out and rubbed it on her wrist until it stung. Kid walked in silently, sitting down next to her.

"Kid?" Morrissa looked over at him. "I'm really sorry about what I said. I didn't know."

"It's fine." He still sounded depressed.

"And you could always dye your hair." She suggested.

He sighed. "I wish. My Shinigami body resists toxins."

"That's what non-toxic paint is for." Morrissa joked. _Seriously? That was stupid. Why did I even say that? He probably hates me already._

"That is actually a good idea." He smiled. "Thanks."

Morrissa smiled back. "I was kidding…"

"I don't care." He replied. "In fact-"

"Hi new girl!" Blackstar stood in front of her. "Follow me."

"Follow you? No way." Morrissa replied.

He grabbed her arm. "Listen to me. Lord Death said he would watch if I fought you. It's time he sees what a big star I am!" He yanked her out of the classroom and down the hall to the front of the school.

"Let go of me!" She yelled.

"Don't worry, Lord Death said you can miss class for this!"

Morrissa tried to twist her arm out of his grip, but he was too strong. In front of the school, Crona blocked their path. "Crona, stay out of this." She pleaded. "I can handle him."

Crona didn't budge. "I'm not going to let you get hurt."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go." He pushed Crona aside, knocking him down.

Morrissa punched him square in the nose with her free arm. He loosened his grip just enough for her to slip away. She held a hand out to Crona, which he grabbed onto and stood up. "Go to class. You'll get hurt here." She feigned an optimistic temperament. "This will be over fast." Crona reluctantly agreed, walking back into the school. She turned to Blackstar. "Alright, let's just get this over with." He reached for her arm. "Don't touch me."

"Fine, then just follow me." He commanded. She followed him silently to the large courtyard. Lord Death stood there, waving.

"Hello again Morrissa and Blackstar." He said.

"I'm ready to win!" Blackstar replied. "Let's go!"

"Hold on a minute. There's some things I have to tell you first." He turned towards Morrissa. "I give you permission to fight however you'd like. You can turn your soul protect off if you want. I'm watching your abilities."

"I thought you were watching me!" Blackstar protested.

"Err…I am." Lord Death lied. "Ready, you two?"

"I'm always ready." Blackstar flashed a smile.

"As am I." Morrissa replied.

"Then: ready, set, go!"


End file.
